


The Potters Mistake

by adodcefa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Gen, Good Dursley Family, Other, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter's and Dumbledore made a huge mistake when choosing the boy who live. David and his brother Dudley receive their Hogwart's letters but who really is David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Petunia Dursley watched the four children that were sitting under the shade of the large sycamore tree. She may not be able to hear what the four children were saying but she had pretty good idea of what. She had seen the owls pass byshe could see the letters that each of the children have in their hands. Petunia knew that this day was coming she had known it for many years. Her children have a gift and that gift was called magic and she had seen it happen many times in her home that it would have been a terrible crime if the owls never deliver those letters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

David Zenthos sat beside his brother and their two best friends starring at the letter in his hand. Like Dudley, Hermione, and Neville he too was excited that their letters had finally came. They had waited years for this day since the day they had learned that the weird things that they are able to do is real magic. David looked at Dudley and at Neville, and at Hermione and he smile.

"What do you think guys, should we tell our parents?" David asked looking at his brother and friends.

"Not I," Neville said "All of my parents think that I'm a squib and because of this my parents have treated me like an unwanted family member. My grandparents on the other had would be excited"

"But wouldn't your parents be happy to finally know that you're a wizard. Getting an acceptance letter from Hogwarts just proved that you're not a squib." Hermione told her friend.

"no. I rather have my parents love me and be proud of me for who I am even if that means that I don't have magic. Besides, showing them this letter won't do anything they'll just think that it's a mistake that the school made or that I somehow faked it. My grandparents and even some of the family would be ecstatic to know that I received the letter; but my parents, specially my father, would think that I'm trying to steal the spot light from their precious witch daughter, Juliana."

"My parents know that I'm a witch. They have known this since the three of us were babies." Hermione said pointing at David, Dudley and herself "The Dursley's and Uncle Sev told them that I would be getting my letter one of these days and they're just waiting for it before we decide anything." Hermione said

"Us too," Dudley said pointing at himself and David "our mom and dad have said to wait until the letters come before doing anything. But I'll tell one thing they promise to take us anywhere we want to celebrate once they see our letters"

"And that we can take anyone we want" David said

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Petunia smiled as hung up the phone watching the children run towards the house. The first to enter was the oldest of the four, her oldest son Dudley. Dudley looked like her husband Vernon except younger skinnier with blond hair and blue eyes. Next came the second oldest of the group, Neville. Neville always has a dimple smile to give and dirt on his pants. Neville's talent for plant hat had made her flower the most beautiful in the neighborhood. Following Neville is Hermione the youngest of the four and the only girl. Then came in David the second youngest of the group he's her youngest son. David who was once known as Harry Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: sooooo what do you guys think.

Ps. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistake English is my second language


	2. Chapter 2

David looked at the rope that would be taking all 11 of them to an alley across the leacky cauldron and from the would make their way towards Gringotts. They have things to do at the magical bank before they can officially enter the magical world now that they got the letters. David was excited not because he would get to see his first magical bank but because (if Neville and Uncle Sev were telling the truth) he would get to see goblins real goblins working at the bank and maybe a dragon, how cool was that! How big were the dragons that the bank has, are they big fire breathing dragons like in that movie Reign of Fire or were they small dragons like in Mulan. Uncle Sev had said once that Gringotts had a couple of fire breathing dragons.

"David are you listening?" his mom asked. He looked at her and shook his head before looking at his uncle and apologizing.

His uncle said that the rope is something called a "pork key" (that's a pretty weird name) and that the "pork key" was charm to teleport them from one place to another but this "pork key" is special because it had been created by the goblins. "Hey Uncle Sev," David said "Why is the pork key created by goblins make it special? Is it because it was once a pig that the goblins turned into a rope that was later charmed to teleport people?"

"..?.." Uncle Sev

"No dumb dumb." Dudley said "it's because the goblins charmed the rope so that it will turn into a pig after it takes us to the bank. That way they could kill it and roast it over a fire."

"Is not true" David

"Is to" Dudley

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"That's enough both of you" Petunia said glaring at both boys.

"Besides the two of you are wrong." This time it was Hermione that spoke. "The Pig was once a piglet that had been bought and experimented on by some creepy smelly evil scientist type of wizard who didn't know how to use magic. Poor piggy is stuck as a rope forever the goblins have place a spell on piggy rope to turn it to a pork key and prevent it from oinking. Weren't you guys listening when Uncle Sev explain it."

"Is that true Uncle Sev?" Both boys asked

The door bell ranged and Petunia went to answer watching as Hermione tried not to laugh and Severus explaining once again why the PORT(not PORK)-key made by goblins made it different. Standing in the front porch steps were the Longbottom grandparents and a recently crying Neville.

"We'll explain later," Augusta Said before Petunia could ask and Petunia nodded.

"Come on in everyone is waiting in the living room."

Within a few minutes everyone was holding on to the rope and in a blink of an eye they disappeared from the Dursley's home.

…

Hey sorry it's short writers block I hate it when it happens. How do you guys like the children's explanation of a Portkey. (Non of the kids were paying attention to their Uncle Sev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking
> 
> 1\. Hermione keep her biologically muggle born
> 
> 2\. should I make her somehow Snape's daughter or his niece,
> 
> 3\. Voldemorts daughter that Snape stole after Voldi was defeated to protect her from the Death Eaters and Dumbledore.


	3. chapter 3

 

The Potter’s Mistake

 

Chapter2:

 

The Portkey took them to an alley across the street of the Leaky Cauldron.  The Portkey was charmed to prevent an awful feeling of having a look behind your navel as you travel and all that looked armed with a notice-me- not to prevent people from looking at them as the suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Everyone ready?” asked Severus as he did a quick head count making sure that no one had stayed behind.  Everyone nodded except for one, David. They cross street and made their way towards that empty lot that was the leaky Cauldron and before the door to the bar opened Petunia felt someone tugging at her shirt and looking down she saw David looking scared. 

   
“What is wrong love,” Petunia asked her son. David looked at the grownups, his brother, and his friends all of whom were looking at him.

   
“What if they are there?” the boy ask

   
“Why don’t you guys go inside, we’ll be there in a bit” Vernon said as he led his wife and son to a bench outside a store beside the Leaky cauldron. Vernon let Petunia and David sit on the bench as he knelt on one knee in front of them.

 

“David what’s wrong,” The child looked at his parents and then looked down. “David”

“What if they’re there?”

 

“What if who is there?” Petunia asked

“What if they are there?” David said “The Potters. What if they’re there? What if they see me?  Mom you said that they didn’t want me because they thought that I didn’t have magic. What if they are there and see me and want to take me away. I don’t want them to take me away mom. I don’t want them to take me away.” The child burst into tears.  
   
“David, look at me my son,” Vernon said. “Will we bump into the Potters, maybe, but just because there is a chance that we might bump into them does not mean that we will just quit and go home. Everyone has been waiting for this day for weeks; You, Dudley, Hermione, Neville including your mother and I."

" The thing is David that the reason that we have made you and the others wait so long in order to come was because we needed to have a plan incase the Potters are here."

"plan?"

" what you didn't think that we will come here without being prepared.  And if push comes to shove we will  fight I'm not about to loose you my son, nor your brother or your friends to the Potter's." 

.....................

Dudley, Hermione, and Neville sat on a booth with the rest of the grown-ups waiting for their family member / friends to enter the leaky cauldron. The children were super excited because today for the first time since they were babies they would be entering the Magical world, well at least Shopping Center the Magical World.

The door to The Cauldron open and in entered David holding the hands of both his parents. Immediately David went to his friends booth as his mom and dad sat with the grown-ups. 

" is everything all right Petunia" Severus ask

"yes. He is just scared that the Potters might be here today and would try to take him away," Petunia said. "Did you bring everything?" she looked at Severus

"everything from potions, invisibility cloaks costumes, and legal papers." said Severus. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out Severus continues " Vernon Petunia .... it is a very good thing that you took David to the side and didn't enter with us."

The couple look at each other before looking back at the front and asking to explain.

"There was a Potter waiting for us when we arrive.

..............

He stood and began to pace the office nervous of what would happen today. He had asked the goblins to bring Severus party to this office as soon as they arrived at the bank. He knows that no one in the group would be happy to see him after all he is a Potter and if he was them he too would not be happy to see him. As a Potter it was his right to see the boy it is his right to see his heir.

__________

a/n:  what do you think good or bad. let me know thank you for reading


End file.
